grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
The three witches in the counsel
Grachi council.jpeg Grachiiii.jpg Phosoth.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Council.jpg Ttt.jpg Mia 's powers.jpg Mia.png Tony Gordillo.png Grachi3sraigh.jpg Matildaseason.png Grachi1.jpg Mia.jpg Mia 2.jpg Kimberly Dos Ramos at Tycoon Gou offices.jpg Images.jpeg Wiki logo.png Grachi minerva.jpg Grachi gracia y minerva.jpg Gracia con la copa.jpg Antonio.jpg Exoren AGAIN.png Who are they ? Ivis- is the leader of the counsel she is more powerful inside the counsel she is the one of the eldest charcter of the counsel has a evil voice but she is realy good in the last episode it was nice Athena- is a very bad witch she once Demetria at the picture frame for centuries and centuries Grachi freed Dermetria from the picture frame in the last episode she tried to destroy the wedding of Ursula and Francisco beacause she was jeolus when matilda trpped her in the net or something she was sent far far far away form enchanted city Pretzila- is very nice she almost looks like Ursula but she is her great great grandmother r not she alway like fairytales she always belive in love she is the best freind of Ivis not Athena anymore beacause Athena is evil The three of them- team up beacause they are good but not Athena they always make bad witches good they listen to the mother of mecha beacause the mother of Mecha is a good Gardian Powers they have powers ivis has violet pretzila has blue athena has red it depends on there powers they always belive that good witches never lie athena lie that she was a good witch but not so if you where athena what will you do? season three will be the best if you want more answer login and answer this my day was dreaming of grachi who would you now who is it what else are we going to say who dreams about grachi or mia or matilda or simple one is who is the girl in the counsel who likes flowers it is not pretzila it someone else ? athena would not even say of course to grachi so athena ma do bad things what are we going to do ? it is season 3 now this is the hard question if you where with axel what girl will you dream about it just think aout it never say never i always say yes what power comes from the girl ether white or pink i always change the answer the question ? if you want to answer answer if i where you i will realy like you my actress there is isabella castillo and Ivis and pretzila took athena to a far away land that nobody would remmember her but not those who are witches there powers are used for good but not athena i know that athena is so bad they team up as a nice team but not athena they always make a good thing they need to make a witch proud of them up top know more entries so ivis/pretzila/athena